percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Alexander
History Lucas and Tiki Lucas was a poor 21 year old, she lived in the worst part of Colorado and barely made any money to survive. She had tried to earn her degree at collage. But because she was so poor she couldn't afford the tution. Lucas had met Tiki when she was walking home from her mothers house across town, it was cold and rainy and Lucas had only shorts and a tank top on with flip flops. Tiki had been driving down the road when he noticed her. He felt sorry that she had to freeze out in the cold rain, so he offered her a ride back to his place. She agreed and they left to his place. They arrived. Began talking, and then etc. Terra's Childhood When Lucas gave birth to Terra, she had made a choice to flip her life around. She had gotten two jobs working at a market and a waitress at a diner. Terra was sent to the nearest public school and Lucas made sure that Terra was the top of her class, her mother wouldn't accept anything lower then a B in ''any ''of Terra's classes. Terra though, had wanted to do more then worry about her grades. While her friends were out playing for recess, Terra would be in the class room working on home-work. Terra was the top of her class, but she was made fun of and bullied for being the teachers pet. First attack Terra was attacked when she was walking home from school, she was walking down the sidewalk and she was almost ran over. She had ran into an alley way to dodge the car, while she was in the alley. She was attacked by a Fenris Wolf. She had no weapon to defend herself and barely survived, her arm had been ripped completely off by the wolfs huge mouth and she had ran away when it happened. She had passed out a few blocks from the alley from blood loss and shock, she was found by a man who was walking home and he had taken her to the hospital. Teenager Luckily, she had gotten her arm sewn back on. The Police had found it in the alley way that she had described when she awoke at the hospital. After that attack, she had looked up what kind of wolf could do such a thing as rip someones arm off in one pull. She learned that it was a Fenris Wolf and it was from Norse Mythology. Soon she realized that she was a demi-god when she learned that the Fenris Wolf attacks strong prey and that humans aren't it's favorite meal. After learning she was a demi-god, she realized that she would put her mother's life in danger. So she had done reasearch on who's child she could be, she tried to control countless things. Water, Air, Darkness, Earth, Light. Etc. Soon she learned she could control stone after a few months of trying different powers. She had mastered her power within three years and has beaten monsters who come around her home. Personality Terra is a tough chick who doesn't take crap. She doesn't listen to people who she thinks is lazy and doesn't try their best. She only listens to strong people who have proven them selves to her. Or she's seen that they are strong. She practices with her powers whenever she has free time and is always busy. She is a smart person because of her mother, she has an IQ of 108 and never makes a mistake when it comes to science or math. Weapon Terra carries a Cross-Bow made from Diamonds, it has a silver string with golden tipped arrows. It is blessed to only be used by her and no one else. Her Cross-Bow is named "Midnight" For at night it is almost invisible, it blends in to it's surroundings and cannot be seen at night by human eyes. Powers *Natural Weaponry *Pain Suppression *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Immunity *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Thermal Resistance *Crystal Mimicry *Diamond Mimicry Fears/Fatal Flaws *Fear of Fire greatly *Fear of Water Greatly She won't go near those two elements ''AT ALL. ''She would have to be forced to or knocked out, she has a great fear of those two elements. Gallery Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Norse Demigods Category:Females Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page